dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Cold Case
Details *'Title:' コールドケース *'Title (English):' Cold Case *'Tagline:' 真実の扉 / Shinjitsu no Tobira *'Format:' Renzoku *'Genre:' Police crime drama *'Broadcast network:' WOWOW *'Air time:' Saturday 22:00 *'Related TV shows:' Cold Case (Tencent, 2019) Synopsis Police Inspector Ishikawa Yuri and her team from the First Investigative Division of the Kanagawa Prefectural Police are tasked to take up cold cases, including some that date back to many years. Each story sees Ishikawa's team tackle different unresolved incidents while uncovering long-hidden truths. Season 1 *'Episodes:' 10 *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Oct-22 to 2016-Dec-24 User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Kanagawa Prefectural Police's First Investigative Division *Yoshida Yo as Ishikawa Yuri *Nagayama Kento as Takagi Shinjiro *Takito Kenichi as Tachikawa Daisuke *Mitsuishi Ken as Kaneko Toru *Miura Tomokazu as Motoki Hidetoshi ;Others *Miyazawa Kazufumi as Oe Tsuguhisa (ep1,6) *Fujisawa Ema as Nakayama Chika (ep2-3) *Hirata Kaoru as Ishikawa Saya Guests *Yoshizawa Ryo as Kudo Junichi (ep1) *Matobu Sei as Saeki Kanae (ep1) **Ono Ito as young Kanae (ep1) *Onoe Yukari as Kudo Tae (older) (ep1) **Kishii Yukino (岸井ゆきの) as young Tae (ep1) *Miura Masaki as Kuroi Takaaki (ep1) *Ruby Moreno as Anita Marcia (ep1) *Fukikoshi Mitsuru as Morinaga Kensho (ep1) *Taguchi Tomorowo as Kudo Kensuke (ep1) *Kirishima Reika as Kudo Chizuko (ep1) *Naka Riisa as Higa Hitomi (ep2) **Shinta Maki as young Hitomi (ep2,10) *Ando Yuno as Higa Kana (ep2) *Komoto Masahiro as Miyake (ep2) *Shibukawa Kiyohiko as Kimura Angel (ep2) *Okouchi Hiroshi as Higa Seisho (ep2) *Iijima Junko (飯島順子) as Janitor (ep2) *Matsuda Saki (松田沙紀) as Kindergarten teacher (ep2) *Mochizuki Musashi (望月ムサシ) as Ricardo Moreno (ep2) *Morita Aki (森田亜紀) as Nurse (ep2) *Yusuke Santamaria as Akamatsu Eiji (ep2,4,10) **Sakata Yuui as young Eiji (ep10) *Tsutsui Michitaka as Nishio Norito (ep3) *Nomaguchi Toru as Detective Karibe (ep3) *Mizuhashi Kenji as Mori Ryosuke (ep3) *Miyazawa Miho as Nishio Ikuko (ep3) *Nakamura Tomoya as Ishizuka Kazuya (ep3) *Kaji Naoto (鍛冶直人) as Wakimoto Junichi (ep3) **Okui Shuji (オクイシュージ) as young Junichi (ep3) *Takahashi Tsutomu as Inoue Masaru (ep3) **Hagiwara Riku as young Masaru (ep3) *Shinohe Keiko (しのへけい子) as Inoue Atsuko (ep3) **Nonome Ryoko (野々目良子) as young Atsuko (ep3) *Watabe Ryosuke (渡部遼介) as Sanada Tamotsu (ep3) *Sakai Yasushi (酒井靖史) as Sanada Akira (ep3) *Fukuda Mayuko as Ogawa Mao (ep4) **Omiya Senri (大宮千莉) as young Mao (ep4) *Higashi Kanako as Ogawa Risa (ep4) *Abe Ryohei as Inui Kazuo (ep4) *Shimizu Shin as Wildlife Preserve Custodian (ep4) *Kosuge Rei (小菅怜衣) as Inoue Airi (ep4) *Yabe Kenji as Airi's father (ep4) *Narushima Toko (成嶋瞳子) as Matsumoto Toyoko (ep4) *Yamamoto Yoko (山本裕子) as Matsumoto Sumiko (ep4) *Kawakami Yuri (川上友里) as Midori (ep4) *Hamakawa Fumie (ハマカワフミエ) as Shoko (ep4) *Yashiro Takashi (八城嵩司) as Firearm Store Owner (ep4) *Horibe Keisuke as Naito Kiichi (ep5) *Sasaki Katsuhiko as School Principal (ep5) *Takahashi Mitsuomi as Kogure Takashi (ep5) *Murakami Nijiro as Douguchi Ryo (ep5) **Motomura Kairi as young Ryo (ep5) *Kentaro as Arikawa Tsutomi (ep5) **Saito Ao as young Tsutomi (ep5) *Imai Yuki as Shinoda Yuki (ep5) **Itagaki Rihito as young Yuki (ep5) *Sugiura Ryosuke (杉浦諒祐) as student (ep5) *Kadowaki Mugi as Ko Sujeong (ep6) *Sakai Miki as Kanai Miki (ep6) *Arai Miku (荒井美虹) as Youngja / Sujeong's daughter (ep6) *Yamaguchi Karin as Kashiba Machiko (ep6) **MEGUMI as young Machiko (ep6) *Katsube Nobuyuki as Kashiba Kentaro (ep6) **Tanaka Koutaro as young Kentaro (ep6) *Kawaguchi Satoru (川口覚) as Morita Masakazu (ep6) *Nakadai Tatsuya as Suzaki Kiyoshi (ep6) **Fukushi Seiji as young Kiyoshi (ep6) *Kiuchi Midori as Tsumura Aiko (ep6) **Maie Yurina (真家有里奈) as young Aiko (ep6) *Ishii Kenichi as Eatery Shop Owner (ep6) *Ochiai Motoki as Suzaki Tatsushi (ep6) *Moriyama Shuichiro (森山周一郎) as George Nakamura (ep6) *Ichikawa Chieko as George's wife (ep6) *Sawada Ikuko (澤田育子) as Morita Noriko (ep6) *Nakamura Yuri as Seya Hijiri (ep7) **Hotta Mayu as young Hijiri (ep7) *Nahana (菜葉菜) as Iwai Eiko (ep7) **Hanasaka Shiina as young Eiko (ep7) *Tokunaga Eri as Igarashi Ayumi (ep7) **Someno Yura (染野有来) as young Ayumi (ep7) *Arakaki Yume (新嘉喜由芽) as Kishibe Utako (ep7) *Sudo Risa as Kishibe Satomi (ep7) *Songha (成河) as Seya Koichiro (ep7) **Uragami Seishuu as young Koichiro (ep7) *Nikaido Satoshi as Hijiri's father (ep7) *Watanabe Azusa (渡辺梓) as Hijiri's mother (ep7) *Aikawa Yumeno (相川雪夢乃) as Nagayama Kana (ep7) *Mashima Hidekazu as Mishima Takeshi (ep8) *Okina Megumi as Kashiwabara Mayumi (ep8) *Mabuchi Erika as Mishima Keiko (ep8) *Mizusawa Shingo (水澤紳吾) as Iida Mitsuo (ep8) *Hirayama Yusuke as Muneoka Akio (ep8) *Nakagawa Tomoaki (中川智明) as Koga Hiroshi (ep8) *Anami Atsuko as Miyabe Mineko (ep8) *Sugata Shun (菅田俊) as Detective Sugata (ep8) *Nagashima Shugo as Kashiwabara Yoichi (ep8) *Yamaguchi Makiya as Kashiwabara Ryusuke (ep8) *Enami Kyoko as Tachibana Kazue (ep9) **Ota Midori Laurence (太田緑ロランス) as Tachibana Kazue (young) (ep9) *Fujii Mina as Yuuki Fusako (ep9) *Asaka Mayumi a Yaoi / Kojima Masumi (ep9) **Uchida Ai as young Masumi (ep9) *Satoi Kenta as Kadowaki Yutaka (ep9) **Sato Yura as young Yutaka (ep9) *Jiji Boo (ジジ・ぶぅ) as Muraoka Teruo (older) **Okayama Amane as young Teruo (ep9) *Tanaka Yoji as Kamada Tatsuji (ep9) **Asakawa Ren (浅川蓮) as young Tatsuji (ep9) *Kobayashi Katsuya (小林勝也) as Doctor Ohoura (ep9) **Hashizume Ryo as young Ohoura (ep9) *Kayashima Narumi as Nurse Yoko (ep9) *Yoshimoto Nahoko (吉本菜穂子) as Shibata Miho (ep9) *Ueki Shohei as Shimizu Tetsuzo (ep9) *Ikoma Shota (生駒星汰) as Yaoi Akira (ep9) *Shibuya Kento (渋谷謙人) as Detective Hosaka (ep9) *Watanabe Sho (渡邉翔) as Detective (ep9) *Takakuwa Mitsuru (高桑満) as Detective (ep9) *Shinohara Yukiko as Akamatsu Shizuko (ep10) *Ito Masayuki as Kinoshita (ep10) **Shoji Yusuke (少路勇介) as young Kinoshita (ep10) *Inoue Takashi as Sagai Naoki (ep10) **Yonemura Ryotaro (米村亮太朗) as young Naoki(ep10) *Takahashi Yo (高橋洋) as Endo (ep10) **Fujino Daiki as young Endo (ep10) *Tatsu Noriko (竜のり子) as Midwife (ep10) *Ukai Maho (鵜飼真帆) as Detective Matsumoto Kanako (ep10) Production Credits *'Original work:' Cold Case by Warner Bros. *'Screenwriter:' Zeze Takahisa (瀬々敬久), Yoshida Yasuhiro (吉田康弘), Horai Ryuta (蓬莱竜太), Hayashi Koji *'Producer:' Okano Makiko (岡野真紀子), Chikami Teppei (近見哲平) *'Director:' Hatano Takafumi *'Music:' Muramatsu Takatsugu (村松崇継) Season 2 *'Episodes:' 10 *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Oct-13 to 2018-Dec-15 Cast ;Kanagawa Prefectural Police's First Investigative Division *Yoshida Yo as Ishikawa Yuri *Nagayama Kento as Takagi Shinjiro *Takito Kenichi as Tachikawa Daisuke *Mitsuishi Ken as Kaneko Toru *Miura Tomokazu as Motoki Hidetoshi Guests *Yoshimura Kaito (吉村界人) as Hashimoto Seiji (ep1) *Ichige Yoshie as Hanaoka Sachi (ep1) **Sato Ryo as young Sachi (ep1) *Hashizume Isao as Sugisaki Yuichi (ep1) **Sugaya Tetsuya as young Yuichi (ep1) *Shinoda Saburo as Matsuda Michihiko (ep1) **Horii Arata as young Michihiko (ep1) *Tsukayama Masane as Nishinaka (ep1) **Uesugi Shuhei as young Nishinaka (ep1) *Maekawa Yasuyuki as Yasui (ep1) *Okunuki Kaoru as Emi (ep1) *Matsukawa Naruki as Maezono (ep1) *Kudo Kankuro as Fujiwara Kanji (ep2) **Yoshida Haruto (吉田晴登) as young Kanji (ep2) *Morinaga Yuki as Saeki Shinichi (ep2) *Kamio Fuju as Ninomiya Yukio (ep2) *Ito Yozaburo as Saeki Noriyuki (ep2) *Miyata Sanae as Saeki Kaori (ep2) *Chiba Tetsuya (千葉哲也) as Tsukamoto (ep2) *Matsunaga Reiko as Kanji's wife (ep2) *Momose Saku as Ryota (ep2) *Yoshitoshi Airi (吉年愛梨) as announcer (ep2) *Ikeda Kioo (池田宜大) as announcer (ep2) *Hagiwara Masato as Nonomiya Kazuki (ep3) *Yada Akiko as Nonomiya Eri (ep3) *Nishiyama Jun (西山潤) as young Hiroshi (ep3) **Takahashi Rai as young Hiroshi (ep3) *Nagaoka Tasuku (永岡佑) as Nonomiya Ren (ep3) *Kawai Aoba as Sugeta Kiko (ep3) *Inoue Hajime (井上肇) as Miyazaki Yasuharu (ep3) *Sugawara Eiji as Ono Tsukasa (ep3) *Yoshioka Hidetaka as Ogihara Atsushi (ep4) *Nishida Naomi as Yoko (ep4) *Riju Go as Inoue (ep4) *Hashimoto Jun as Tokawa (ep4) *Sato Koichi as Terayama (ep4) *Onishi Riku as Kazuyuki (ep4) *Yamaguchi Yuki (山口祐輝) as Haruyuki (ep4) *Onishi Shima (大西信満) (ep4) *Machida Marie (町田マリー) (ep4) *Nonomura Non (野々村のん) (ep4) *Matsushima Masayoshi (松島正芳) (ep4) *Hiraiwa Kami as Hirose Aki (ep5) *Tanaka Kei as Ogino Sakutaro (ep5) *Kanai Yuta as Moriyama Kenji (ep5) *Yamane Kazuma as Miyashita Kota (ep5) *Shuko (柊子) as Hirose Natsu (ep5) *Matsumoto Wakana as Aki's colleague (ep5) *Oka Mitsuko as Aki's mother (ep5) *Okuda Eiji as Kanemura Atsushi (ep6) **Maiguma Katsuya (毎熊克哉) as young Kanemura (ep6) *Kaneda Akio as Hashishita (ep6) **Endo Yuya as young Hashishita (ep6) *Misaki Ayame as Shindo Maria (ep6) *Murakami Shingo (村上新悟) as Ryuzaki's son (ep6) *Yajima Kenichi as Yasuno (ep6) *Doguchi Yoriko as Amano Nami (ep6) *Ishibashi Renji as Ryuzaki (ep6) *Inoue Yoshio as Kanbayashi Isamu (ep7) *Iitoyo Marie as Tayama Yoshimi (ep7) *Murakawa Eri as Michihiro Chieko (ep7) *Yamamoto Keisuke (山本圭祐) as Nemoto Masaki (ep7) *Fukami Motoki as Sonezaki (ep7) *Kitamura Yukiya as Shinya Takuma (ep7) *Nakamura Yuko (中村優子) as Minamoto Miki (ep8) **Yamada Anna as young Miki (ep8) *Bando Ryota (坂東龍汰) as Sugita Takeshi (ep8) *Kiryu Mai (木竜麻生) as Rin (ep8) *Hirosawa Sou as Kisaragi Hitomi (ep8) **Ono Rina as young Hitomi (ep8) *Minemura Rie as Sadaoka Seiko (ep8) *Tanaka Ken as Miki's father (ep8) *Koichi Mantaro as Yasui (ep8) *Kataoka Reiko as Yasui's wife (ep8) *Sato Takashi (佐藤貴史) as Koike Takuya (ep8) *Fujitani Miki as Yuri's friend (ep8) *Narumi Riko as Fujisawa Tomoyo (ep9) *Ryu Raita as Tokita Ryuzo (ep9) **Saotome Taichi as young Ryuzo (ep9) *Kobayashi Ryoko as Asai Mariko (ep9) *Nakajima Ayumu as Tadanobu (ep9) *Iwamoto Masuyo as Kanazawa Marie (ep9) **Ishizaki Natsumi as young Marie (ep9) *Yamamoto Kei as Nishijima (ep9) *Mizuno Kumi (水野久美) as Mari Asai (ep9) **Kakei Miwako (筧美和子) as young Mari (ep9) *Kiba Katsumi as Tadao (ep9) *Iwaido Seiko as Tomoyo's grand-niece (ep9) *Matsumoto Honoka as Kimura Riko (ep10) *Murakami Jun as Kimura Tomoya (ep10) *Horiuchi Keiko as Kimura Kumiko (ep10) *Yokoyama Ayumu as Kimura Riku (ep10) *Wakaba Ryuya as Asakura (ep10) *Irie Jingi as Yamasaki Kazuaki (ep10) *Ihara Shogo (庵原匠悟) as Sota (ep10) *Tamura Tagame as Sota's mother (ep10) Production Credits *'Original work:' Cold Case by Warner Bros. *'Screenwriter:' Yoshida Yasuhiro (吉田康弘), Sakai Masaaki, Nogi Moegi (野木萌葱), Takimoto Tomoyuki (瀧本智行), Horai Ryuta (蓬莱竜太), Zeze Takahisa (瀬々敬久) *'Director:' Hatano Takafumi, Uchikata Akira, Morishita Toshiyuki (守下敏行) *'Music:' Muramatsu Takatsugu (村松崇継) Notes *Japanese remake of U.S. television series "Cold Case" *The second drama to commemorate WOWOW's 25th anniversary (Season 1). External Links *Season 1 official site *Season 2 official site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2016 Category:JDrama2018 Category:WOWOW